Out of sight but never out of mind English version
by zudeaddict
Summary: The action takes place 4 months after the final of the season 2 you go to discover what is going to make Jude to forget Zero and reconquer it at the same time and you go to discover the jealousy of Zero which is going to urge him to come to light. All the story it will make from the point of view of jude.
1. Chapter 1 the return

It has been now four months since I left to change the ideas, thanks to Lionel who confided me as mission to recruit again player in every corner of the globe because since the arrest of Oscar Lionel and I became the persons in charge of Devil.

That I am in Milan, Barcelona, Perth or still Paris I think only of Gidéon is has the way we know how to leave. This moment in this cloakroom where he told me his real first name was the most beautiful day of my life but also the worst.

\- hello beautiful stallion

A man interrupts my thoughts and returns me to the reality, this is the way I remember being "French-style" a French bar with delicious cocktails(cocktail parties).  
The young man is brown with the green eyes he carries a jeans white slim and a grinding t shirt which reveals its muscles

Hello I tell him of a suspicious tone

\- you need a glass or a person to whom to speak my name is Alexandre tells me the unknown  
I think about his proposal and I realize that I really need to speak.

It has been 3 weeks since I have to speak verbally with Lionel because she tells me to be too much occupied with the team our only contacts are the SMS which I leave him to inform him about the progress of the recruitments. I realize that I miss her enormously.

\- enchanted me it is Jude, yes I am willing a glass and Just out of curiosity you call all the guys of this bar my beautiful stallion I tell him.

\- not he tells me in laughing only those who come here during a week every day is which looks depressed.

\- OK you are a shrink. He answers.

\- not but according to my experimentit is simpler to speak about its problems to an unknown in a bar which have his friends he tells me of a serious air.

-Hang on well Alexandre because my love life is a disaster did I assert him?

This is the way I told him all the story without evoking only once the identity of Gidéon. I mentioned him by a basketball player or by personal pronouns

\- why do not you return to THE jude? Your mission of recruitment comes to an end said Alexandre with its so sexy French accent.

\- I want to return but if I left it is to stand back on my life and try to forget this boy because I am every day going to revise him, without forgetting because every official evening he will be with a different model.

\- I can speak to you in all honesty even if I risk to be believed.

-ok i tell him

\- I have the impression that you stay here to find an esxuse not to return in your life is the bottom your friends your work then stopped skimming the bars of every city and goes back there and shows in this idiot that you do not need hhim in your live , tries to forget him with another guy .

I realize how much LA miss me as well as my life and giedeon.

\- thank you are right but why do you tell me it, you give advice to all the guys to deseperer whom you find in a bar?

\- not helaughs, I knew you thanks to the interviews and to the social networks and I wanted not that you wastes your talent for his and then you are cool. Now take out your ass out of this bar and go to the airport.

By raising me I realize that exept his first name I know nothing of Alexandre's life.

\- in the fact who are you?

\- a friend of Paris answers me with a bright smile which lightsits screwing, see you soon Jude.

As I go out of the bar he pronounced a last sentence which I do not hear.

Four hours later I am at the airport Charles de Gaule with my suitcases direction(management) Los Angeles.

After 11:30 am of flight I arrive finally to Los Angeles it is 10 pm, I decide to take a taxi to go back home.

My groggy awakening(alarm clock) and I slept only four hours because of the time difference, being given a shower to me to dress and put of the antiring I leave direction the stage of devils.  
I park on my official place which two place next to that of Gidéon and I contaste that it is already there what is normal me said I puisqui' it is 9:05 am.

I push the door of Devil ' aréné and I go to Lionel's office or I have to meet her but I only made some steps which I feel somebody observing me I turn the head to the posters of the players is up with a look penetrating into a beautiful blond with the blue eyes observes me and so the moment when I dreaded most has come.

I am faced with face with Gideon / zero...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 face to face

All at once all return to me in memory our parties of leg in the air its abs his mouth on mine the hands on my trunk but also the fact that he does not want love relation.

He advances on me and I decide to do the same there to be polite and I am anxious to follow the advice of Alexandre.

\- I can know where you had passed Judge tells me Gidéon.

I am speechless he glares at me and I appreciate hardly his tone, I owe him no account, for whom he takes itself. It is him who my in a way to release (even if we were not really together what we already made has yes or to take advantage of the life...

\- hello Zero I am also well, as for my absence she concerns you by but because you insist I left to recruit again player for devils I tell him of a cold to make him understand that he has no power on myself if I shall dream about good hot shower with him in cloakrooms(changing rooms)...

\- you broke your mobile(portable) he tells me of a nasty air because I received no SMS or call telling me that you to parter. he answers me on the same tone.

I do not understand why he is so much angry it is me who should the being. I am frustrated not to understand and all at once by diving into his look I see of the solitude and a little of sadness those who seem to me strange and all at once I understand.

\- I am sorry to have left without saying goodbye to you but that does not change the fact that do not concern his you I answer him

\- I would like to speak to you about what knows how to cross after finale of basketball, I can pass at your home this evening? Gidéon asks me.

I decide to apply the advice of Alexandre

\- you do not still want relation. By saying it I look around me to see if there would be people but we are only both.

\- not really but.  
I interrupt him

\- then we do not need to discuss it, I told you what I wanted and I plan to have him with or without you.

I feel victorious at the time I manage to apply the advice of beautiful French even if at the bottom of I feel sick because at this moment I would like to kissGideon everywhere on his mouth on these abs...

\- I have a new agent he tells me

\- it is cool for you, at this moment I remember myself credit note in a way resigned. It was the day of finale of basketball. The anger which I had had when I realized that I could not have Zero for me returns all at once and I begin to feel jealous of his new agent I hope that shall not be endowed as much as I.

\- you are not annoyed he tells me you had left and I always have a career he tells me in laughing.

\- do not worry for his, anyway I shall not have had time to occupy me completely of your career with the arrest of Oscar I codirige of devil then between the meetings, the recruitments, the speeches, the budgets I not ia not a lot of time for the rest.

\- very well he tells me

\- hello Z says an unknown by riding up.

\- hello Zero / Gidéon said Lucas.

Lucas is brown big with a drill that he combs in vagueness on the left-hand side what gives me to smile he carries a black suit with a blue shirt. This set emphasizes him very well. He has a lot of charm is very beautiful smile. All at once Gidéon pulls me of my musing.

-Jude I present you Lucas it is my agent he tells me

\- enchanted he tells me we could see itself one day to speak about Gidéon because you were his agent before you have to have quite a lot of advice to give me.

I have an advice to give you do not sleep with him I thought.

\- enchanted, yes well on if can develop his career and credit note of the repercussions on them Of Devil with pleasure I say knowing that we make of I fooled myself to myself.

\- it is cool he tells me Zero you have to go there the coach waits for you with the team for the training and Jude it seems to me that you have a meeting with Lionel tells me Lucas.

The meeting had escaped me...

\- yes it is true I go there before being late in later.

I leave with the feeling that I run away Gidéon found a new agent whom I cannot even hate so much he is beautiful. I look forward to seeing Lionel for all he told.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the longest day of my life:

After my discussion with Gidéon and Lucas, I enter Lionel's office which waited for me.

-Hey you so much missed me she tells me I move forward by smiling and take myself a slap from him.

\- that it is not to have called me during your world tour she answers.

\- I am sorry I was occupied I recruited you of good player, they should arrive in the next days. Now that we have the direction of Devil. What are my responsibilities?

I ask himthis question because I want will prove all the country where I am better than Oscar.

\- it is simple I take care of the relation of the appearances of dévils and you of the players but also of contracts of Devil and you verify with the trainer the plans of the matches and you organize the conferences of the players and you manages them. Roughly all what concerns the beloved player she answers me.

\- very well beautiful mom I throw himher.

She gives at me a black look because she hates that I call him like that.

\- well otherwise you plan to tell me the real reason of your departure she tells me.

\- because of a boy who did not want of me and all this buzz around Oscar I wanted took away me I tell her.

I tell the truth to him by not revealing him that the boy these Zeros good on.

\- if you want to speak I am there. Moreover this evening I have one before the first one and I need devil gay best friend to come along there she tells me with a smile on the lips. We shall catch up the perdut time like that.

\- of course I tell her.

I really wanted it to take out with her and to find my confidante, she is at the same time my mother-in-law but also my best friend, she n eme judges not and I thank her for that.

\- Sorry to tell you this but your big day which announces an interview to organize a shooting with the basketball players and the splan of the game to see thus in the jo my big tells me with an enormous smile.

To answer the question I get up and go out of his office and go to the office of the coach Davenport to see its techniques of game.

After 2 hours in spoke with him on which player to put in defense that rnon only one look at the capacity of the players but also we use their image. That is why Lionel I asked to be there.

It is 11:30 am and I am already tired , I go to the ground where the player is making a photoshot to replace those that we have two in the entrance of Devil arena.  
I notice at once Zero / Gidéon which smiles to the objective, as I wanted to divert

my look he looks me straight in the eyes and all at once I feel his mouth in my sews hand on me hip all return to me in memory and I decide to let go for once and to take advantage of it to observe it because as this photoshot the persons present will not see the difference. I see him striking different poses while looking at me and by smiling more. A part of me thinks that he smiles so silly because I am there. All at once he removes And I understand that he always plays a game. I begin thinking of Alexandre and these words return to me in memory and I look away to visit a new player who is called Zach it is my new customer whom I recruited in Milan it is the first one of the new to have arrived.

\- hello Zach I got you several advertising contracts and we have to speak about it I tell him

\- I listen to you Jude tells me Zach

\- you have a contract for a company of watch, an energy drink but also for one held by sports later I work safe of aspect.

\- thank you, it's perfect tells me Zach with a smile.

\- of nothing I have just sent by e-mail the dates of your conversations with them not me of quiet steps it is my reputation which is at stake I tell him.

It's midday I decide to go to the cafeteria to eat an end before resuming my day by organizing an auction of which I again have to discuss the principle with am eating my salad when Lucas comes to sit down in my spreadsheet the blow I am satisfied at the same time but a little disappointed because it is him who replaced me with Gidéon and we saw well what st crossed between him is me.

\- your day goes well. I can sit down he tells me.

\- of course I tell him, if you want advice with regard to Zero it is now or never I tell him in laughing.

\- not he answers me in smiling there fact if this morning I asked you to give me advice to manage the career of Zero it was just a pretext to speak to you he tells me with the insurance.

I look at him surprised I expected all safe in this revelation. We are not going to fool itself he is beautiful, he seems to be developed the muscle. The fact which is interested in me gives me to smile.

\- zero told me that you were gay and I shall like knowing if you would like to go to a date with me if sound e says physically I like you and I shall like learning to know you he tells me.

I am shocked to learn that Gidéon is dared to speak about my sexuality with his agent even if I do not hide from it any more now that stays my private life. Instead of taking care of my life he would do better to take care of his, but I am shocked at the same time that Lucas asks me in meeting. I think that Gidéon has, in spite of these four months abroad the feelings do not go away like that and I decide to test Alexandre's theory which consists in forgetting him with another guy and maybe than I would fall in love with him.

\- with pleasure I tell himwith a sincere smile.

\- yours he tells me this my number tomorrow evening go his to you I shall take you dinner in a restaurant he tells me.

\- it is completed I answer him.

I watch Lucas going away with a feeling of happiness but also satisfaction because I am maybe going to find the happiness with him but maybe that it is going to help me to get back Gideon.  
I go into Lionel's office where we have to speak about this famous auction.

\- the principle remains the same I tell him.

\- yes loved it is the same the only difference it is that I would like that you take care of the press and the preparations with another player of baske she tells me.

\- very well with whom? I tell him I the clammy hands so I am afraid of the name which could go out.

\- I decided to give you a blow of epouc eme she says.

I look at her of a suspect air a help at which she has to drink excessively.

\- with all that you told me on your love life and I is observed well to you since we know each other I know that you speak to me about your relation of you and Zero what my put the flea in the oreil it is when you left for Europe, it did not stop coming to ask for me of your news and I made the link. I hope that u does not want me want not.

I am in shock, my best friend knows for my former relation with Gidéon and she does not judge me, she is to apologize her to me dele to know, everybody judges it for what she made but at the bottom it is a golden person team Lude I thought.

\- if I hold it against you I have it with tears in the eyes you know the truth and you do not consider me I adore you to him I say.

All all at once knock at the door. Zero entered.

\- zero says Lionel you are going to work with Jude for the auction. He you mettera informed of the details.

\- OK says Zero.

\- Jude we shall resume this discussion later tells me Lionel with a discreet wink while waiting for one has to get ready for this evening.

Yes it is true the Advent first one I had forgotten him but good now we are going to be able to speak about Gidéon and I.

\- not of cares Lionel I go there I answer.

\- Wait tells me Zero by catching up me in the corridor, we see each other when to speak about this auction and maybe about something else ...

\- of agreement for the auction I answer him my apartment tomorrow.

\- very well he tells me with a triumphant smile.

By leaving his hand touches my crotch then it turns around with a wink. By going back home I am always in shock of what has just taken place between Zero and I but I have just realized that it expects a skid between us and I realize that I hold the power and that I plan to get back him but only as boyfriend and not as sex-friend. By fetching Lionel I feel victorious and ready to lead this battle which looks hot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : les confidences.

We are in the limosine in three minutes to walk on the red carpet that I already hear the fans to roar. The stress rises all at once(of a sudden) I wonder how Lionel succeeds in managing this kind of thing to everyday lives.

-Relax Jude tells me in me smiling everything goes well to take place.

\- I know but it is a little bit alarming if I stumble or if I grave we shall make the front page of tabloïdes certainly but not from a positive point of view I say it in laughing.

\- we arrived smile she tells me.

Hardly she has finishes her sentence that the car door opens and the flashes crackle on Lionel and I we move forward d some steps and I strike the pose with her at the top of walking(steps), I begin to get hooked and forgot Gidéon.

\- Lionel it is your boyfriend? Ask a journalist.

-Maybe answers Lionel with a wink and she me entraine with her in the projection room saddens Jude but it is of the show I had to the hour answer it.

Three hours later we go out of the cinema and we dirigons towards the limosine when Lionel interrupts me.

\- you want to have a drink at home we have many things to be said himself she throws(launches) to me.

\- with pleasure I tell her.

We enter her house where I should say that of Oscar because it is his wife a beautiful strategy moreover.

\- I shall set of the bourbon please.

Two minutes later shetightens me a glass of boubon and she got a drink of vodka.

Zero and you? Say to me .

\- yes that began in a limosine I kissed him because he was put under stress because of the scandal with Jelena but also parse that I really wanted it. Then the next day we slept together but later he told me that he only wanted to have fun and after finale he told me his real name which is Gidéon and I told him that I resigned and that if he wanted a date with me he had my number and I always wait, but by leaving thos affectenoon he affected my crotch by telling me in tomorrow. I tell him.

\- wow that a lots , i thought you and him were meant to be .. how is he in the bed? She tells me.

It is of Lionel all spat she(adores the gossip of the blow she asks me many questions I answer gladly.

\- here is you know all the details I tell her later tell good minutes to answer all her questions.

-This guy who name is Alexandre , how is he ?

Beautiful, charming but he lives in Paris and he already knew me. By leaving of the Bar he said something that I did not hear I tell him moreover I have to meet Lucas the agent of Zero tomorrow evening.

I realize to what extent I know nothing about Alexandre and his last ones in the daytime I so much was to occupy by my return that I did not have time to rethink about it.

\- you severe Jude it is standard this maintaining guy I hate you because I wanted to have an affair with him she tells me with her seducer's tone .it'' is completed she says you go out with Lucas because you like him or to return crazy Gidéon.

\- little two answers him(her) I say.

It is true I am at the same time determined to forget himwith an other one but at the same time to determine to the credit note for me and with the fact that he made any taleur all my senses sound on the watch. I am vague, I do not understand why he makes me that. I try to forget him and he continues his game. I understood at this moment that the only way to forget him was to try with Lucas. Maybe that it will return him jalous and he will come back to me. I have to stop thinking in his if hereturns so much the better it is my dream but otherwise we are going to try to move on.

-Jude you listen to me tells me Lionel by pulling me of my musing.

\- to sadden I tell her I am little tires.

\- your room is ready it belongs to the first one. You are not going to leave with what we drank she tells me before I had time to answer..

My alarm clock goes off and I find no evil to raise me because today it is a day mattering I for the one meetingwith Lucas in the evening and I have a professional meeting with Gidéon in the afternoon finally I am going to try to keep him profesionele. By coming down I find a word of elionel telling me that she already left she had one of the wretched paper to be made for the arena.

It is 9:5 am I park on the parking lot of Dévils Aréna and go to the lecture hall in the I find Zach who is my new customer and who is in full meeting with the sponsors.  
I pass crossed with him is the sponsors but also with the representatives of marks. In the end I am not disappointed by him, he was hired by all these representatives.

\- it is the good beginning Zach now goes you to entrainer because the more you stand out more t important and the more you have contract.

\- yes dad tells me Zach by laughing.

\- it is everything just made tells me Lucas who was behind me.

\- hello I tell him I'm smiling.

He wears a suit costume black with a shirt of beige color what was perfectly well to him.

\- for this evening one I pick you up at your home to take dinner asks me - he.  
\- with pleasure I tell him, has this evening.

Having eaten I am gone back home and I tidied up my apartment because there was of the mail in little everywhere. At the moment in the I had just stopped cleaning the bell sounded. By opening the door I discover breathtaking Gidéon it carries a skin-tight white T-shirt which reveals all these muscles is a dark blue pair of shorts accompanied with rope-soled sandal. I realiz that I am going to have to call onto all my will to resist him if he makes advances to me.

\- I can enter he tells me with a beaming smile.

\- of course answer him I tell to gener.

I hink about the expression of Oscar Wilde le meilleur moyen de resister a la tentation c'est d'y ceder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: temptation

Gidéon advanced and ventured in the sofa, he had resumed his former habits.

\- you want something to drink. I tell him

\- yes I am willing a beer if you have he says

I went away in the refrigerator and taken out two beers by sitting me on the canaper I he hold it.

\- the information and the details of the charity gala sound in front of you, take five minutes for reand it and tell me what you think of it.

He looked at them with attention, what made him even more beautiful the T-shirt which re-calved its abs is his blue pair of shorts which put him was worth with it more this expression on this businessman's face made him irresistible, I began to perspire without understanding why then I remembered myself that it was the first time when we found ourselves both in such a frame since my return.

\- it is completed Jude but explain me in detail your idea of sale please he tells me.

_Hum in fact there will be a hostess of ceremony who will be Lionel she will call every basketball player and will take forward them on the podium by anticipating them the purpose and to be sold to yield money in the arena and to make a good impression to the sponsor. You am me up to there. I tell him

\- yes no concern tells me

By telling me it hehad a half-smile, it was one of hissmiles which I adored, he makes me melt every time. It is at this moment that I realized that I had a half-smile less also.  
\- then is you will dance with the people who bought from you, Slow dance or lapdance even striptease or then for the fans an evening to the restaurant with you follows by a visit of the stage(stadium) and by a photography session with you.

\- that appears to me to be a good idea, that can move closer to the fans and to the players but also show a positive image he says.

\- yes finally I hope for it I tell him sincerely, I really thought of it it was make-or-break, that is that would walk to the perfection or it would collapse.

\- we stopped speaking business he tells me while becomes kept silent Jude you go out with somebody.  
I remained shocked I did not expect that the conversation derives but I felt good because it provais that he still interfered maybe to me, not I had to regain self-control and listen to the advice of Alexandre.

\- I am very well thank you for wondering n since my return it was the running, I had a lot of work but now everything goes well as for your second question I cannot really answer it because I do not still know or I am there, I just have a meeting with a boy in the evening I tell him.

I decided to be honest anyway he would have known him and I prefere who learns him of me well on, I did not tell him that it was about Lucas. I am not anxious to break his agent's career because which knows what Gidéon shod in anger or other...

\- What 's about you ?

\- everything goes well the sponsors are since come back to me finale I have many advertising contract but also in the modelling. As for my life as a couple I had some affairs with models without more and I avoid spreading out in the press maintaining that my image becomes again correct tells me Gidéon.

\- very well I tell him in looking at the hour I realized that hewas almost 20 am is Lucas had sent me a SMS to tell me that he would pick me up at about 8:30 pm. Sadden Gidéon my kept silent should leave, I do not throw you in out far from her but I have to get ready for my produce...  
I did not even have time to finish my sentence which I found to stick against the wall with Gideon's body to stick on mine. Our breath was fast and our bodies to wish that a thing mixed to make that one.

His trunk was in mine I felthese abs on my stomach as well as its erection. He fixed me then kissed me, at the time I do not react, I am vague by this action.

\- I changed judge and I am going to prove you that I am better than he, after all you know to what extent I am good in the bed furthermore I want that you learn in me …

He did not have time to finish his sentence because my telephone rang it was Lucas.

\- Sorry I owe prepare me Gideon I tell him.

\- cross a good evening he tells me.

He left and I precipitated under the shower to get ready for this evening .

By going out of the shower I choose to put a slim jeans, sneakers and squared shirt blue to change my clothes usual.  
By managing me towards the door I bring down my passport and I think again directly in Paris and to Alexandre. This boy me schemer I knew nothing of him, if only I could remember what he told me.

That is enough Jude, you are going to take care of a problem at the same time this evening you are going to have fun with your potential future boyfriend and tomorrow we shall take care of Alexandre and Gidéon I say aloud.  
Somebody rang, I the worker and I find myself face to face with Lucas encor more beautiful than usually with a bouquet has the hand.

\- loans asks me Lucas with a hesitating smile.

\- more than near him answered by managing me with him towards his car.

I am determined to start a new life but I have the impression that something is going to arrive very soon …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We arrive in a very modern but very romantic restaurant at the same time what rejoie me because it indicates that Lucas is really interested has I. The waiter brings us to our table which is outside, of this one we can perceive the waves which crash on the beach, I stay there breathlessly.

\- the view pleases you tell me Lucas by pulling me of my musing.

\- it is magnificent he answers I say, I was in a lot of restoring but none had one if beautiful view, thank you to have taken me here.

\- of nothing go assyions-nous tells me - he.

We sit down one facing the other and dishes began to come all at first we ate seafoods just to honor this place.

\- why kept silent wanted to become an agent demand-je to Lucas.

I was always a buisnees man he says with a smile in lip, at the High school one of my friends and to cross pro in swimming and I attended his evolution and when I saw his agent who to help him to build his careeras well as their relation, I wanted to have the same thing. I know it is not very interesting my vouchers …

\- not of the whole I find its very altruistic I tell himwith a smile.

\- how his it passes with the new player Zack? He asks me.

\- very well heimproves more and more and the sponsors are more and more to attract by him, with him it is easier than with GI... Zero. I have a moment's panic I have needed to pronounce his premon but I see that he not to notice it.

\- I shall not contradict you on that he tells me in smiling, there is something who disrupts me at Zero I have the impression that he possesses a secret loud. Other time I was in the arena and I saw himfixing somebody leave but as if he wanted to stop him I did not see who it was good on but I think that he is maybe amouré tells me

\- zero do I tell him? Of a derisive air while knowing at the bottom of emotion that it is possible, I hope that he believed has my small number because I do not want to put Gidéon in the embarrassment.  
\- enough to speak about job he tells me with a half-smile, I would like to ask you a real question if you allow it well on.

-Yes I you listening go ahead tell him I.

\- Why does it have you to agree to come to dine with me asks me?

Honestly because you arrived at one important moment of my life, when I went to recruit players I fled somebody an old relation I do not mention Gideon of course. I had badly had with me to give some because I expected much of this person but we did not have the smeme waitings and when I am returned I wanted to take again my life in hand on the advices of a friend, and I made your knowledge and you intrigued me much and I thus wanted learn more on you .

\- Very well he says me of a triumphing air.

Tell me about your family i said to him.

\- My parents live in New York with each time I have vacancies I benefit from it to go to see them is when they have vacancies they come here to benefit from the sun. That Jude arrives to you you do not say anything me launch-T-it

\- Not nothing the whole it is right which I had forgotten what it stays to leave with a man is to meet our life was done a long time but I adore that. After several response questions we are able at the dessert (four splendid estes delicious profiteroles) Lucas really my to spoil for this evening. We eat our profiteroles all while discussing and I benefit from it to turn and I of rest petrify. A brown young man with the eyes green tourneau corner to leave restaurant but I would recognize this silhouette between miles so much our meeting marked me but I put this vision on the blow of champagne. We finish our meal and one moment to leave the waiter me as well a word written on a towel as I put in my jacket by thinking that it is its number.

you ace much of prétendents tell me Lucas.

\- Can - to be but only one interests to me answered him I. Without expecting the lip of elucas are on mine, it is a kiss hot and worthy of a first date. Lucas accompanies back me at home and tells me that it will call me tomorrow has the first time we embrace itself again. The distance between the car of Lucas to my apartment is not long but I have the feeling which it lasts an eternity. Once between I throw my jacket on the settee is benefitted from it to take again a shower to refresh me the ideas and to go to lay down me. I reconsider with all what arrived to me since I left. My meeting with Alexandre my relation always ambiguous with Gideon my new relation with Lucas, to only think S heart of it gives the tournie but for once my life remains normal and is not out of control. While returning in the living room I find the word of the waiter by ground it had to fall from my jacket I decide to collect it for the lira. I release the word and looks at it falling by ground, these three words to surprise me, I had not dreamed and at a stretch a sentence returns to me in memory, "it is not the last time that one sees "" these words resound in my head while looking at the words by ground or I could still read HELLO beautiful STANDARD….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII : Confusion

It has been half an hour since I basic salary it is too much word " hello beautiful standard ", who confirms me that the brown with the green eyes which I perceived in the restaurant was Alexandre but that does he make in Los Angeles? Who is - him? He knew many things about me in Paris but me not much on him. It is not the last time when we see each other he had told me when I left, he knew from the beginning that he would come. That is enough I say to myself Amoi, I am going to go to lie downand I shall take care of it tomorrow.  
I me awakening it surchaut is discovered a SMS of lucas telling me that it crossedUna pleasant evening especially the end, it picked up(took down) to me a smile. I decided to answer him that I too even if the potential return of Alexandre to disrupt me.

One hour later I am in the arena to see Lionel and finally finish the project of the auction.

\- hello Jude tells me Zack

-Zack, is then this math I heard that you had made a good impression with the recruiters of the team of Miami I tell him.  
\- yes it is true moreover I wanted to speak to you of his they me suggest we leaving making one week of entement with them to improve a little my technique he tells me.

\- one week soul appears court usually it is internships of one or a I whom we propose .lui I answer.

\- yes but there it is not an internship it is for a future transfer he tells me.

\- ah OK bah I go to see what I can make to help you then I tell himwith the smile because he deserves him.

\- thank you ah in the fact Parma I ia a campaign for some body oil, thank you again to have picked up to him to me .me he says

\- I made nothing I just contacted them you made the good rest I visit Lionel if you need does not hesitate I answer him(her).

\- pas of care the best tone says Zack.

\- hello sorry Lionel of the delay I spoke with Zack I tell him(her).

\- pas of cares darling she tells me, moreover before I forget this evening there is an evening masked in my villa. Of course you are invited it is an obligation(bond) she tells me with a big smile.

\- I would be it with Lucas if he is willing I shall tell you details later of our meeting(appointment) but abbord speak business(affairs), we are there or with the auction I ask him(her).

\- she(it) will be on Saturday, all the sponsors will be present and the basketball players are hot moreover, by speaking about hot basketball player where is your fair-haired boy she throws(launches) to me

\- do not begin Lionel, I come to work with pleasure because my private life looks like an episode of the fires(lights) of love, between Lucas for whom I feel a girl something but not much and Zero for whom everything is clear but our searches(researches) are not compatible, in more has every time I see him(it) it is within an inch of slipping. Add in his(her,its) a beautiful Frenchman has just arrived...

\- what she(it) gets away to me the guy whom you met in a bar is here, how he is already called Alexis

\- Alexandre I tell him(her) and yes he(it) is there finally I suppose I think of having seen him(it) and a waiter(server) yesterday my discount(delivery) a word with paper hello beautiful standard(stallion). He is the only person to have told me his(her,its).

\- good God, to say that you to aplaigner you to have no guy who turned(shot) you all around now you have three of it she(it) told me in giving me a pat onto the thigh.

\- Alexandre does not turn(shoot) me all around I know nothing of him, but during our meeting in Paris, I had the impression that one his(its) connaisser for a long time, he considered me as a friend, I have to find him(it) I have one thousand questions to ask him/her.

\- before going to harass your harasser a fair-haired boy waits for you in the lecture hall of press, ecvite to sleep with him on the table, I cleaned everything myself loved.

\- there is some progress you are finally going to be able to get married to a decent person this time I tell him(her) what as the same time(weather) you became the boss thanks to that. I tell him(her)

For this reflection I had the right in a throw of shoe with a I love you over, my relation with Lionel so much changed it was there when I me discovered gay, her was protective. I like(love) him(it) as my second mother more as a sister.

I enter the lecture hall and I see Gidéon reading a contract I think.  
\- hello I tell him(her), Lionel told me that you wanted to speak to me.

\- hello yeah Lucas is in San Francisco ffaires personal and I shall like having your opinion(notice) on this contract I have to give my answer today.

very well let me see I tell him(her).

It is a contract for underwear.

\- you should accept even if there was this scandal 5 months ago, this contract will show to the people that you are always sexy but also that you caught up especially as you gained(won) the championship and you have to take advantage of all the opportunities that we are going to offer you.

\- thank you I really wanted your opinion(notice) because Lucas told me the opposite but he(it) does not know me as well as you.

By telling me his(her,its), I remember myself that outside our as it is cavorted to train(form) a good team of a point of professional view.

The hand skips on mine and the blue eyes fix me.

\- you go in the evening of Lionel to esoir he tells me

\- yes that risks to be funny

\- exactly, we do not know which(who) is derière masks, it can created by very awkward or eagerly awaited situation.

By saying it the room(part,play) it is to warm of at least 30 degrees

By leaving Gidéon turns around is throws(launches) to me:

\- that took time to me but I know what I want and especially what I feel(experience) he tells me.

\- that is I tell him(her)

\- you will see this evening he throws(launches) to me.

By leaving I recois a mms of the Lucas where he(it) puts on Golden bridge with paper your smile misses me.

An excellent day ends I had no piece of news(short story) of Alexandre I have to be in full psychodrama, another person in had to tell me this sentence he has to be in Paris, I have maybe a future with Gidéon and I look forward to being this evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII; Le palais des miroirs

By returning in my apartment I decide to settle two minutes on my PC to look for a new apartment or for a house, I want to have a break. I hold three house which are enough tall and enough luxieuse. By looking at the hour I decide to go to dress me, I put a jeans a skin-tight white T-shirt and a jacket of the style kaban. The party of Lionel risks to be legendary, everybody spoke about it to the arena and the event on the social networks makes the buzz.

Hardly 30 minutes later I am at Lionel's as soon as possible to Oscar and I stay shanty bé, the yard is included in a kind of Labyrinth of mirror. There is so much world inside the labyrinth as in the house. I decide to return and I perceive Lionnel.

\- You are complettement lashed with your labyrinth of mirror, but that's why I adore you I tell her

She began laughing.

\- I know she tells me but I wanted something who changes and makes speak. However it is not a labyrinth of mirror it is the palace of mirrors that is going to re-calve the truth to the brave people who want to venture there, she throws me with a smile.

\- your drunk how much glass to tell me it I tell her in laughing.

\- far too much my darling, go come go and fetch you a glass she throws to me.

By going into the house I perceive Zach but also Gidéon who is with the members of the team of basketball.

-Jude throws to me Zach

\- hello Zach I tell him, then this camp?

\- exactly I wanted to speak to you about it he suggests me integrating directly the team he tells me.

\- wow congratulation, you made your decision? I tell him

\- I know not still but I think of going there, you will always be even if we are not in the same city.

\- yes well on worries you not for his, make your decision according to your desires and inform me that I organize you a press conference I tell him.

I watched with pride Zach joining the team. This young basketball player to whom all smiles to him.

Having drunk my glass of champagne I withdraw on the terrace to take a little fresh air, with all this world and the heat I had the head which turned. This night is magnificent soft and is studed. A voice comes to interrupt but to think.

\- good evening Jude.

By turning me I meet Gidéon,

\- safety how you go for this afternoon I tell him.

\- very well he throws me with a smile.

He is radiant, he carries a jeans cut to measure a skin-tight black polo and a jacket dressed. I do not manage to remove my look from his blue eyes ocean.

\- tells his you to land here is to speak about a subject which is important for me he asks me - yes well on answers I say.

I am put under stress, I wonder those whom he is going to tell me, that is he found a better team or he is going to announce me that he found somebody, a ball is forming in my stomach.

\- I have desire which we speak about us he throws to me.

\- very well I tell him.

\- I told you earlier those whom I wanted, I know very well that I messed around several months ago take our history for a game, I only wanted to have fun but I realized when you left recruiting the new players to which points I missed you and I did not call up to you by pride but when I saw again you in the arena I almost made a heart attack, I spoke to you on an aggressive tone to try to show you in which points you matter for me. Furthermore when I knew that you went out with Lucas put his me balls. He tells me

am open-mouthed there I did not expect such a confession, I was going to answer when he started again speaking.

\- I told you that I knew what I wanted, well it is you, I want of me wake in your quotations, that you fall asleep in my arms, I want the real relation, I want all the pack this time by what I YOU LOVED he throws to me.

He tells me the same retort as I during finale of the championship, Gidéon tells me finally what I want to hear since the any beginning but I want less word and more action.

\- tell me that you love me Gidéon is not sufficient I tell him.

\- I know very well, but I am near to fight for you, I hope that well hung on Lucas because I arrive. He throws to me.

At this moment I have that a desire it is to kiss him I understand at this moment that Lucas was only an entertainment, I want only a person and it is him.

I turn the head one second and the silhouette which I recognize enter the palace of mirrors.  
\- I return in 10 minutes I say to Gidéon.

\- Jude waits he throws to me.

He is already too late I am already penetrating into the palace of mirrors.  
C a very disturbing zone is we see hundreds of reflections but also our faces deforming or other, I try to find my way because between all these mirrors these a real labyrinth but I know what I saw and I am near to stay all night long but I have to find this person.  
A blow I turn right an other one to the left, at this moment I hate Lionel. I hear Gidéon be called he followed me in this labyrinth.

All at once I find myself in the center of a room with two entered hey there all at once two man's silhouettes is reflected on mirrors. What indicates to me that she direction followed. I see the beautiful screwing of Gidéon which looks me and of the other one for Alexandre's emerald green eyes is reflected in this mirror.  
I am vague about which side to go, I want to run in the arms of Gidéon and to tell him that I too feel the way he feels for me but I also need to have Alexandre's answers.

I look last time at mirrors and I move forward because I made my decision …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : Truth

I walk between mirrors to find the person for whom I look since I perceived him ,he always was in but to think since our meeting but I am determined to have all the answers, the game stops this evening.

I turn in a crossing and I am faced with face with him, he is as well beautiful as in my memory, the magnificent green eyes look at me.

\- I missed you Jude tells me Alexandre with a smile.

\- we can say his, I do not want to assault you but I have so many questions, I believed that I became crazy, I warn you I shall not stand out from this palace of ice without having those why I am venuse.  
\- I did not expect from it I of you he tells me pose(installation) your questions tell me - him but you are ready to have its answers.

\- who are you? How come that you know me tell me not the same thing as in Paris please throws to me t-illui I say.

\- I produce series and scriptwriter, especially in foreigners but there I produce a series here in Los Angeles, Lionel my call up to tell me that a friend of hers could be in depression thus I have her meeting in a bar for her, she to keep you in safety he throws me, I also made him for me.

\- why to have followed me in a restaurant I tell him.

\- I did not follow you I went to eat there and I perceived you by charming company but I wanted to leave you a message, moreover I am disappointed just a little that you are not made more search on me especially than not kept silent work has the arena, I would have thought that you would know guessed he throws to me.

\- I am a little relieved I thought that you could be a harasser, but of the blow how you are to arrive at this party I tell him.

\- I realized that you ignored whom I was that's why Lionel invited so that we go a conversation he throws to me. I see that you did not really follow my advice, you seemed to go out so much other evening but there I understood and to hear that you were with the guy of about whom you spoke to me in Paris.

\- it is complicated Alexandre he has finally just told me the way he feels for me, he followed me to this labyrinth for me, I had a lot of proof of love especially with my father I tell him.

.  
_Je understand after all Oscar is a monster believes I know something about it it throw to me

\- that what you want to say I tell him.

\- nothing drops, I answered all your questions, ' hopes to see again you soon Jude, does not forget that certain people love you even if you aim laissi not count, go is going to find your boyfriend he waited enough he throws to me.

In the twinkling of an eye he disappears behind mirrors this meeting my discharge but my to leave many questions also, I reports me in which points Lionel hold me.  
By going out of the palace of the ice I see Lionel on the terrace and I run towards her and I make him an enormous cuddle.

\- it was why my darling shethrowsto me.

\- you know very well why, I met Alexandre in the Palais des Glaces and he has me all tells I tell him.

She wanted to tell me something but Gidéon called me; I saddened return later. I got closer to him and us let us be going to sit down on a bench has the shelter of the looks. I decide on all told him(her) not report Alexandre and my real motivations with regard to(compared with) my relation with Lucas.

\- wow, you are a small secretive person sir kincade he throws(launches) to me with a smile which(who) melt me.

\- I am ready to restore us a luck(chance) but on a condition, I want that is serious, the real relation throws(launches) to him(her) - I.

To answer it he(it) catches me by the chin and kisses(embraces) me as teenagers could his(her) language(tongue) penetrate into my mouth until find mine and get tangled with her. The hand positions on my size, at this moment I have the impression to be in the space so much I am happy. This kiss lasted an eternity. When he(it) stopped me ennéagone in the arms.

\- you want that I return you at your home(with you) he throws(launches) to me.

\- of course I am going to tell to aurvoir to Lionel I tell him(her)

-Jude, I would like that you organize me a conference with the sponsors and others to announce that I am not any more a single woman(man) and that you are my boyfriend.

At the time I am in seventh heaven, my dream becomes reality but something return to me in memory. Lucas, I am going to have to settle(adjust) certain things with him.

\- No worries Gidéon I take care of it as soon as I took care of Lucas I tell him(her)

By going back up(By raising) towards the house I intend(hear) him(it) to say to myself that he(it) waits for me in the car, I find Lionel in the doorway with his sad air.

\- that what arrives at you Lionel? I tell him(her)

\- I have to tell you something she throws(launches) to me but listens to me up to the end before answering.  
When I took control devils I was able to reach the file(case) of Oscar it is more black secret and the police in all to embark except an envelope, in which he(it) had the photos of a baby as well as his(its) first name. There was also a documentary evidence of payment he(it) had given up any right(law) to this child.

\- that you want to tell me, I understand I nothing tell him(her), I feel vague and lost.

\- the first name which was registered was Alexandre tells me - she(it).

All at once(of a sudden) any ent his(its) sense(direction), he(it) is venuse in Paris because Lionel asked him(her) but also for him, he(it) had given me the advice in Paris which makes sound has an unknown, furthermore he told me that he knew that Oscar was a monster. I did not realize but me to cry.

\- Alexandre is my brother I tell him(her) in crying.

I collapse in Lionel's arms and we cry both.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Did i miss you ?

Hey Guys , i put the text in English as the translate gave it to me , i'm sorry by advance fot the mistakes

On the way back, me étiat present only physically my spirit to trail round it between the landscapes which to parade(scroll) and on the revelation which Lionel made me. I do not hold it against him/her of the whole moreover, has its place I would have put so much time(weather) for him announced. I have an older brother I thought.

-Jude throws(launches) to me Gidéon by returning me has the reality, you are in front of at your home(with you), before of you to laiser you can tell me what bothers you please .Plus of secret t-il throw(launch) to me.

\- yes more secret but I shall explain to you every that I would be more me even .Avant that he can answer I kissed(embraced) him(her,it), what does not surprise him(it) more than his(her,its) because it already is intertwining(embracing) me and attracts me against him, my mouth is on fire. In tomorrow I tell him(her) it sortnt of the car.

By returning I decide to look if there is anything on Alexandre on the Internet but well on there was no result(profit). I decide to go to sleep me, I shall examine tomorrow has the arena(bullring) with Lionel in the worst.

I never arrived has the arena(bullring) so fast, me rejoin Lionel in his office(desk).  
\- my kept silent darling your leve of the good bed early throws(launches) to me t-elle.  
\- not but I need answer on Alexandre, I tried on the Internet, I had no answer, it is not possible.  
\- I am on that you will see again(revise) him(it) very soon, later it is that he(it) your said? No. T-elle throw(launch) to me  
\- yes but I find this strange situation, imagine that it is a serial killer.  
\- not he(it) was awarded a diploma by the unniversité of colombia with honor, he(it) made little of mainquinat and according to what I know he(it) is in the business(affairs).  
\- how you know everything his(her,its)? I tell him(her)  
\- I am the woman of Oscar, after our discution yesterday, I have to call a friend has I who work in the police tells me - she(it). You have to go to find Zero / Gidéon in the cloakroom(changing room).

By arriving in cloakroom(changing room) I find him(it) standing with a blissful smile which melts me.  
\- why this big smile I tell him(her)  
\- your boyfriend is the new captain of the team tells me - she(it) by kissing(embracing) me, boyfriend he(she,it) ring well, not real Jude.  
\- for me it is the perfection, I tell him(her), on the other hand I do not still have to organize your press conference, I am going to try..

Gidéon interrupts me

\- when you will have taken care of Alexandre you will take care of me t-il throw(launch) to me.  
I stay on the bottom(am totally surprised), how is he(it) informed, I am always the informed last one.  
You asks you how I know he tells me, in the labyrinth of the mirror I followed you is caught up I is heard(understood) your conversation, when I you ia seen in the car I made the link(merger) he tells me.

I stay mouth bé, he(it) surprises me in the daytime in days, I have butterfly in the stomach and I feel light, me to arrest(dread) this discution with him but I would not have has to make him(it).  
\- I hope that you know has what I love you Gidéon I tell him(her)  
\- yes but the most mattering it is because I espere that you know has what I love you t-il throw(launch) to me.

We still kiss(embrace) each other but much more pasionement

\- well courrage for math I tell him.

The mactch takes place very well, dévils still wins, has this rhythm they will soon have the second one bathe and Gidéon will be there has his third. During all the match I felt empty and powerless, thus Alexandre did not take out my head I took the décission to go to see one old woman enemy ...

\- hello Jude throws me Oscar with his eyes of snake.

\- safety, I am not here to play has to be your puppet or has to make up for lost time I want answers on Alexandre ...

It looks like he has finally to decide to return throws to me t-il with a devilish smile.  
\- say I what you know about him I tell him - listen to I, please, son, it was an unimportant history, except that I discovered that her mother is the best detective of New York, then consider I this boy is only for a single purpose, to see me pourir in prison. He tells me.  
Thus - completes it is not a threat to me I tell him.

I went to the door, when I was going to take out Oscar put itself has laughter and by turning me he throws to me.

\- I have never said that it was not a daner for you, I know nothing of this boy has a share that I am his biological father.

I take out of the prison with some more of apprehension that planned, I notice that Gidéon has to try to join me. I am really too stupid I came here to tell him. He has owed inquiéte.  
30 minutes later I go into the arena I is meet the caretaker who tells me a guy bau muscular waits for me in cloakrooms.  
I bring in in cloakroom and I see nobody but I hear the water under the shower and I see that the clothes of Gidéon sound in his cassier, I decide to make him the surprise and I remove my shirt and my pants and my boxer shorts to go to join him.  
-Gidéon; sorry of the delay I visited my father and you will never guess I tell him

By entering the shower I stop dead in front of this body developed the muscle with a just tattoo on péctoraux. Then the green man of these eyes throws to me.

\- I missed you younger brother throws to me Alexandre ...


End file.
